El gladiador perro
by Madame Morgan
Summary: Kagome pasó los tres días enfrascada en su habitación estudiando para un examen especialmente difícil de Matemática. Sôta, por su parte, arrastró a InuYasha a una maratón de gladiadores de tres días. La caja mágica no es buena. • Reto de cumpleaños. Para Giu Giu.-


**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece más que el pequeño oneshot, más allá de mis desventurados intentos de hacerme de los derechos del manga D:

Como ya repetí quichicientas veces(?), en el foro **¡Siéntate!** hay un sistema de regalos para las cumpleañeras. Este oneshot va dedicado a **Gohanss**, quien deberá perdonarme la enorme tardanza para publicar este regalo. ¡Va con cariño, niña! Yo tomé: _"Si se puede una situación humorista de Inu relacionado algo que vio en la Tv e intenta imitar causando estragos justo el día que Kagome tenia examen."_

**Link:** www(punto)fanfiction(punto)net/topic/84265/8832155 6/1/Cumpleaños-de-Gohanss

_Obviamente_, sólo algo muy idiota podía salir de mi cabeza. Aún así, espero que los disfruten. Sobre todo Gohanss (:

* * *

#_El gl__α_di___α_dor perro.

**…**

Cuando Kagome regresó a su época, con las mejillas sonrojadas e InuYasha berreando _no-sé-qué's_ detrás de ella con la gran mochila amarilla al hombro, lo primero que hizo fue acorralar a Sôta contra la pared, apoyar su blanco dedo índice sobre el pecho de su pequeño hermano y, mientras el niño la miraba con los ojos llenos de miedo, soltar:

—Mantienes alejado a InuYasha de mí durante tres días, y te ayudaré a conquistar a Hitomi.

Poco le importó a Kagome que Sôta replicara que el tema con Hitomi había pasado a la historia, ya que ella entornó más los ojos y el niño terminó aceptando de todos modos.

* * *

Kagome estaba fuera del aula, temblando como una hoja, al igual que otros diez compañeros de secundaria. Esperaban a que el profesor llegara, los hiciera entrar y les entregaran el examen. Era el fatídico día. Pero Kagome estaba preparada.

Había pasado tres días estudiando para Matemática, durmiendo un promedio de cuatro horas por día, despegándose de los libros sólo para comer y bañarse. Incluso había soñado con ejercicios resolviéndose. Ella estaba preparada.

No contaba con que InuYasha iba a aparecer a arruinarlo todo.

—Higurashi —soltó el profesor con expresión de sorpresa, en cuanto llegó frente a los alumnos. Kagome lo observó con una sonrisa nerviosa—. Has faltado casi todo el semestre, ¿te encuentras mejor?

—Sí, profesor.

¿Qué enfermedad habría inventado para aquella ocasión su singular abuelo?

—Espero que puedas mejorar tu terrible rendimiento con este examen —masculló el profesor, acomodándose mejor los lentes cuadrados, mientras sus cabellos cortos y oscuros se desacomodaban un poco al caminar. Ingresó al aula seguido de sus alumnos. Eri y Ayumi le dedicaron una sonrisa de compromiso a la pobre Kagome, que de repente sentía deseos de acuchillar a su querido profesor.

—Ay —suspiró Kagome, mirando con cansancio el suelo. Se llenó de energía con una sonora inspiración de aire y caminó a paso decidido al aula.

Mientras tanto, del otro lado de la ciudad, InuYasha enseñaba a Sôta sus movimientos de gladiador y le comentaba de sus combates más recientes.

En menos de quince minutos, InuYasha estaría frente a frente a Kagome y le confesaría su amor.

* * *

Kagome estaba realizando un ejercicio particularmente difícil del examen, pero sentía que sus probabilidades de aprobar eran muy altas a pesar de ser Matemática su debilidad. Sin embargo, tenía que aceptar que tenía ese mal presentimiento. Lo tenía desde que había bajado a la cocina el segundo día de estudio y había encontrado a InuYasha a escasos centímetros del televisor mirando _Gladiador_ por cuarta vez consecutiva (según Sôta y su cara de aburrimiento).

Alzó la cabeza y miró hacia la ventana, pero no estaba InuYasha mirándola con sus orbes dorados y frunciendo el ceño, así que se tranquilizó tan solo un poco y volvió a su ejercicio. Y pasó, porque tenía que pasar.

—¡Kagome!

El grito se escuchó en el pasillo, pero parecía que se introducía en su cabeza y sonaba más fuerte. La joven se estremeció, encogiéndose de hombros, empalideciendo un poco y miró hacia adelante. Su profesor tenía el ceño fruncido y miraba a la señorita Higurashi, quien siempre parecía estar envuelta en un velo de misterio que terminaban en muchos problemas.

La puerta se abrió con gran estruendo y apareció InuYasha. Kagome parpadeó tres veces y se frotó los ojos una vez para cerciorarse que veía bien.

—¡Ahí estás, Kagome! —sonrió él. Levantó a Colmillo de Acero en alto y volvió a poner cara seria—. De acuerdo, apresúrate —murmuró, apuntando a todos lados. Con una mano sostenía a su espada y en la otra llevaba una puerta de su casa, por lo que pudo deducir Kagome, como escudo—. Te llevaré a un lugar seguro.

—InuYasha…

El profesor se acomodó los lentes, miró a Kagome con fastidio (y algo de miedo) y comentó:

—El examen se suspende. —Volvió la vista a Kagome y siguió—. Acompañe a su amigo, señorita Higurashi.

_Y encárguese de que vuelva al manicomio, por favor._

—¡Pero… el examen!

—Se suspende —exclamaron el resto de los alumnos, escondidos detrás de las hojas donde escribieron las resoluciones. El brillo de Colmillo de Acero parecía asustarlos.

Ayumi empujó a Kagome hacia adelante. Eri murmuró algo con "ese novio de Kagome…". Y Yuka se preocupó de si la espada era de verdad o qué.

—Vamos, Kagome —apuró InuYasha, mostrando un tono impaciente. La chica resopló, tomó su mochila y se apresuró a caminar hacia el hanyô.

Lo observó de arriba a abajo y se preguntó qué hacía vestido con el corsé de su madre, su falda floreada y su chaleco oscuro. Se imaginó a Sôta tirado en el piso descostillándose de risa, mientras InuYasha se probaba su falda floreada y preguntaba "¿qué tal?, es un buen atuendo, ¿no?", y de repente sintió ganas de matar a su pequeño hermano.

Luego le frunció el ceño y salió hacia el pasillo. InuYasha la secundó, dando pasos amplios y escrutando el lugar con su espada en alto. Algunos ojos miraban desde las aulas, escondidos detrás de las puertas.

Kagome llevaba contado hasta el número doce, y aún así no se le iba la rabia.

—InuYasha, ¿qué rayos… —InuYasha la había tomado de la cintura y pegado contra él, mientras la observaba con sus orbes dorados refulgentes de algo desconocido—… es esto?

—Tranquila, yo te protegeré —murmuró él. Kagome se preguntó brevemente si estaba drogado—. Nadie te llevará, mi amada Kagome.

—¿Qué?

InuYasha le sonrió, guardó la espada en su funda, tomó a Kagome de una mano y comenzó a correr, aún usando la puerta que había arrancado del templo como escudo. Kagome le seguía la carrera con el corazón acelerado y las mejillas sonrojadas. No era para menos, InuYasha acababa de decirle "amada Kagome", cosa que sólo sucedía en la mente de Kagome algunas noches en que no podía dormir y se dedicaba a soñar despierta un rato.

—InuYasha…

Intentó captar su atención varias veces, pero todo fue en vano. Al llegar a la puerta principal del edificio y salir fuera, InuYasha se paró delante de ella, protegiéndola con su cuerpo.

—¿Acaso hay… —tomó aire, intentando recuperar la respiración— algún demonio suelto, InuYasha?

—¿Qué? —resopló él, girando a verla—. No que yo sepa. Sin embargo, si ese tal Cómodo sigue dando vueltas, ahora que soy un gladiador… lo destruiré antes de que se atreva a tocarte un solo pelo.

Volvió a tomar a Kagome de una mano y comenzó a caminar rápido de nuevo, casi a trotar. La chica no entendía casi nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero maldijo mentalmente a su hermano unas cuantas veces.

—InuYasha, detente —exclamó, intentando llamar la atención del hanyô—. ¡InuYasha!

—Calla, Kagome —respondió él, mientras esquivaban a la gente del lugar. Incluso un par de veces, InuYasha empujó con su improvisado escudo a unos transeúntes (y Kagome tuvo que pedir perdón a los gritos)—. Debemos volver a tu casa, y a nuestra época. Aquí es demasiado peligroso.

—¿Puedes…? ¡Olvídalo!

No pudo detener el andar del medio demonio, así que tuvo que llegar agotadísima ante las grandes escaleras que llevaban hasta el templo (y su casa), e, incluso en ese momento, InuYasha no la llevó sobre la espalda. Porque, ahora que era un gladiador, no podía usar sus poderes sobrenaturales, pues sería injusto para el resto de los gladiadores. Y, joder, ¡él era un hombre justo! Y valiente, además, que casi lo linchan un par de veces los policías y sus armas camino a la secundaria.

—De acuerdo, recoge tus cosas, Kagome —ordenó, mientras Sôta aparecía frente a ellos forzando una sonrisa comprometida—. Nos vamos.

Kagome iba a replicar, pero no tenía muchas fuerzas, ni el aliento, para hacerlo. Nomás se agachó un poco, apoyando las manos sobre sus rodillas y se dedicó a respirar un rato. Le dolía el costado y las piernas, y estaba segura de que eso dolería mucho más el día siguiente. Estaba acostumbrada a andar, y correr y luchar contra demonios, pero InuYasha le había hecho recorrer toda la ciudad corriendo. Incluso estaba segura de que había volado un trecho, cuando InuYasha tomó mucha velocidad y ella se enredó con los pies. Bueno, eso no era la cuestión. La cuestión era que le dolería hasta el culo al próximo día.

—¿Todo bien, hermana?

Kagome levantó la mirada. Sôta estaba parado al lado de InuYasha, observando al nuevo Gladiador Perro, que se mantenía muy erguido, con los brazos en jarra mirando el horizonte, mientras el viento le golpeaba el rostro. Había dejado la puerta escudo en el piso. Se venía ridículo con su falda floreada, y encima se la había agrandado toda.

—No, Sôta —gruñó, cuando se sintió capaz de hablar—. No hay nada bien. ¿Lo ves?

Señaló a InuYasha, que se giró a verla con el rostro aturdido, y después frunció el ceño.

—¡InuYasha se cree un gladiador! ¡Y seguramente es tu culpa! —siguió gritando, mirando a su hermano hasta fulminarlo.

Sôta, a pesar de tener miedo de Kagome, no podía borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. Ese era, hasta el momento, el mejor momento de su jodida vida, con InuYasha creyéndose gladiador y vistiendo falda y corsé. El hanyô apenas había dormido esos tres días, y sólo habían hablado de gladiadores y técnicas de lucha. Incluso esa mañana, había encontrado a InuYasha frente al televisor maldiciendo a Cómodo, el antagonista de Gladiador, frente a la pantalla de la televisión (manejaba el dvd estupendamente, cabe decir).

Cuando lo miró de cerca, tenía los ojos enrojecidos y estaba casi fuera de sí. De inmediato le había pedido ropa nueva, y Sôta, muy divertido, lo había llevado al ropero de su hermana. Jamás se había divertido tanto como esa mañana.

—Feh, Kagome, calla. ¡Recoge tus cosas, deprisa!

La chica pasó a observarlo.

—¿Cómo puede ser…? ¡InuYasha, escúchame! —gritó, cuando el joven volvió a mirar el horizonte—. No puedes aparecerte así en la escuela, ¿estás loco?

InuYasha la miraba serio, frunciendo fuertemente el ceño, incluso un poquitín más que lo normal.

—Feh, mujer, ¿quién te entiende? —gruñó, cruzándose de brazos. Un sonrojo se expandió por su rostro casi de manera automática—. Estoy aquí intentando protegerte porque te am… porque eres una persona muy… ya sabes… y tú… ¡Feh! Decídete.

Kagome también se sonrojó violetamente, mientras Sôta comenzaba a carcajearse. InuYasha observó al pequeño un momento, quien dejó de reír casi al segundo de captar la mirada.

—Lo siento —sonrió—. Amigo orejas de perro, ya no hay gladiadores en esta época, aunque estoy seguro de que eres el mejor de todos.

Silencio. Kagome los observaba, entre exasperada y divertida.

—Por supuesto que lo soy —respondió InuYasha al rato. Se observó un momento y gruñó algo en voz baja que nadie alcanzó a escuchar—. Como sea, Kagome, ya deberíamos irnos.

El hanyô comenzó a caminar hacia el interior de la casa berreando algo sobre su atuendo de las ratas de fuego, y el sueño atroz que tenía. Kagome se dio un facepalm y Sôta comenzó a reír de nuevo, pero se alejó a una velocidad extraordinaria de su hermana, en busca del traje rojo de su _cuñadín_.

Nada de caja mágica para InuYasha la próxima vez. Kagome suspiró. Eso estaba claro. Aunque Sôta estaba pensando en una colección muy adictiva que tenía de superhéroes. Y si Kagome no le permitía ver películas, aún tenía sus videojuegos.

—Pero… —murmuró la chica de repente, en un gesto desesperado. Cayó de rodillas, frente a su casa, mientras InuYasha gritaba que se apurara de una vez—… mi examen. Reprobaré el examen otra vez…

—**Fin.**


End file.
